


dos

by minigami



Series: problemas de actitud [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Y generé más tensión,<br/>y me hice nudos de inaudita opresión,<br/>cuando empecé a notar,<br/>un deseo inhumano hacia ti.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dos

Dick abre la puerta del apartamento. Le saludan un par de deportivas, unas Converse verdes y familiares a las que no consigue poner nombre. Dick deja sus zapatos a su lado y, con la chaqueta en la mano, camina descalzo hasta el salón, donde está encendida la tele.  
  
Tim tiene puesto un episodio de Star Trek en la tele. Está de rodillas en el sofá, apoyado en el respaldo, mirándole entre los mechones de su flequillo. Tiene el ojo morado, y parece diminuto. Las mangas de la sudadera le tapan las manos.  
  
Es martes, es Blüdhaven y Tim debería estar en Seattle, en el internado, y no en su piso de mierda en su ciudad de mierda, mirándole con miedo en los ojos y el rostro inexpresivo.  
Como siempre, Tim parece leerle el pensamiento.  
  
─ Estoy esperando a que lleguen mis padres. ─ tamborilea los dedos sobre el sofá, un movimiento abortado, mientras Dick se acerca. Deja la chaqueta a su lado, y le quita el pelo de la cara para poder mirarle bien el ojo.  
─ ¿Aquí? ─ le pregunta, distraído. Tim pone los ojos en blanco, pero no mueve la cabeza. Dick sabe que quiere, y se lo agradece.  
─ No, en Gotham. Llegan mañana por la tarde.  
  
Dick no le pregunta por qué Tim está en su casa. No lo hace.  
  
─ Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí mientras...  
─ No, no, yo. ─ Tim se escapa, se pasa la mano por el pelo. Se sienta de nuevo en el sofá. Dick cierra la mano en un puño, intenta mantener dentro el recuerdo del calor, y se sienta a su lado, en el otro extremo. Tim no intenta acortar la distancia. ─ Me iré en un par de horas.  
─ Ya sabes que no me importa. ─ y lo dice en serio. Está cansado, y lo único que le apetece es irse a dormir, pero no le importa que Tim se quede con él. Hace tres días desde la última vez que le vio, pero le echa de menos.  
─ No debería haberme colado en tu casa. ─ dice Tim, entonces, con la mirada baja. Dick suspira.  
─ Probablemente no. Pero ─ continúa, porque Tim se ha hecho pequeño, la espalda encorvada y la cabeza escondida entre los hombros. ─ no me importa. En serio, no me importa.  
  
Tim resopla, incrédulo, y Dick se acerca, le mete la mano entre la capucha de la sudadera y la espalda, reposa la palma de la mano entre sus omóplatos.  
  
─ Lo que tú digas. ─ un día de estos, Dick conseguirá que le crea. Contiene un suspiro y se apoya en el respaldo. Fija la mirada en la pantalla y hace un mohín.  
─ ¿Star Trek?  
─ ¿Algún problema? ─ Tim le mira de soslayo, con una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara. Hay veces que Dick no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con él, pero este matiz de su relación lo entiende sin problemas.  
─ ¿Me vas a hacer elegir sólo uno? ─ le contesta, escandalizado, y Tim hace ese ruido que es una risa pero que suena como si tuviera algo atascado en la garganta.  
  
Poco a poco se acomodan en el sofá, en un silencio cómodo, sólo interrumpido por el diálogo que sale de la televisión. Dick retira la mano, y Tim se acerca, se apoya en su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Dick se está quedando dormido, la cara contra el pelo de Tim, cuando éste habla.  
  
─ Me han echado del internado. ─ lo dice a media voz, como esperando que Dick no le escuche. Dick mueve el brazo hasta poder abrazarle por la cintura.  
─ Bueno. Ahora estás aquí.  
  
Tim suspira, casi inaudible. Asiente. Y no se relaja, pero tampoco se aparta, y Dick está empezando a contar eso como una victoria.


End file.
